Startlit Camp: The Summer
by Dazzling Lenny Geek
Summary: Orvil brings Meowth a egg from a Mysterious source in the Orange Islands. But the alleycat finds himself with a deep attachment to the unborn Pokemon...


Starlit Camp: The Pokemon Egg  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I don't own much of anything o.o...but Pokemon is owned by Nintendo and Game Freak.  
Notes: This is a short little seris, some storylines from the Comics I'm working on. I'll detail it at the bottom of the fic o.o...  
Also gotta note the genders of the Pokemon:  
Trainers: Pikachu (Mouse.Female), Bayleaf (Dog, Female), Totodile (Crocodile, female), Cyndaquil (Mouse, Male), Bulbasaur (dog/frog, Male), Squirtle (Turtle/Squirrle,I didn't choose yet...), Charizard (Dragon, Male), Heracross (Beatle, Male), Togepi (Fairy, Female), Phyduck (Duck, Male), Vulpix (Kitsune, Female), Elekid (male)  
Rockets: Meowth (Male), Arbork (Female), Weezing (male), Wobuffet (Male), Growlithe (Male), Slowbro (Female), Lickitounge (female), Orvile (Female)  
  
------------Book One, Chapter One: The Egg  
  
The sun was beaming brightly down on the Rocket's side of the forest where a few basic tents where set up, all designed to be black and red to mark that territory. It was a early Saturday out, and Arbrok and the other pokemon hadn't waken up from the sleep that was put on them after the late party last night. With the exception of the tanned alleycat pokemon sprawled out on a light blue pillow, chilling with his sunglasses over his large blue eyes. He let out a content sigh, no chasing Pikachu untill the late hours of the afternoon today if he had to get up from his spot at all. He'd have to thank Jess and Jim for the vacation time whenever he gets them away from that all you can eat in Goldenrod.   
  
He heard the sound of something familar overhead and turned his head slightly to see a pokemon flying towards him. A carrier Pidgey from a few towns back...but this one was wearing a brown flier's cap. He sat up and streached lightly, his boned lightly shaking from the motion before turning around completely to sit on the pillow before yelling out. "Orvile!"   
  
The small Pidgey had the speed of its final form, its wings at its sides before tilting them down so she can glide into the campsite. At her side lightly batting against her stomach was a rather large bag the Pidgey were given to carry. She landed lightly on the pillow and looked up at her old friend with her wings lightly flapping.   
  
Meowth didn't seemed pleased, he'd only seen Orvile do one long range flight, and even there she was in great trouble (Fly me to the Moon). "Ya know it ani't safe fer a small thin' like ya ta be flyin in this area!" He scoled the Pidgey which made it lightly cower towards the bag she was carrying. A light ruddle of her tailfeathers revealed a tag with Meowth's name on it, or the name of some Meowth. He lightly pushed Orvile aside and looked at it. "That fer me?"  
  
"Yuh huh..." The little one nodded before taking to the air free of that bag. "I got it from the Oranges Islands on a errand..."   
  
"Erm..." Meowth thought about those times around last year, all that water and those small patches of land. It was a era in the missiob that he would want to forget. He pawed around the flap and opened it, to reveal a white and tan spotted egg that was about the size of a ratatta. He blinked once and took the egg out of the bag, holding it in both paws. "Now...why did I get this?"  
  
"I dunno..." Orvil shook her head lightly, she wasn't suppose to tell anyone where they got the packages from. Even if she could, she didn't have much to tell him. "But I know that we can't keep that thing warm by ourselves...we have to get it to a center or something." She flapped her wings and landed on top of the egg, settling down on it with her wings folded on her sides. Even then the egg was too big for her to sit on.   
  
Meowth just huffed, looking over the hills over where the Twerps camp was about a mile away. "There's ah center at the entrance of da camp ah thin'..." He muttered lightly about something, he was able to keep Togepi warm long enough to allow it to hatch when Team Rocket stole its egg [Who gets to keep Togepi]. This should be simple enough though. "  
  
"Okay-okay...I'll go with you..." She smiled lightly, her eyes closing as she was content with sitting on the egg. It seemed like something of a female's right to sit and protect a egg once they got on there, so this was a given for her to go. "Besides, I don't have to get back till' Monday..."   
  
"Well okay fine..." Meowth wasn't one to agree on much, but Orvile was one of his only friends out here in Johto besides Jess and Jim. He put down the egg for a second, it was about half his body weight without the little Pidgey on it. Then he picked it up again and headed off into the direction of the Pokemon Center.   
  
------Section Two: Confrontation  
  
In the trainer's cap, the Pokemon where just sitting down for breakfast at the Picknic table. Pikachu looked around to her friends with a smile, but frowned at Bayleaf who turned her head in the other direction before she could nod and greet the second strongest of the group. The mouse tilted her head slightly to the side, lightly pawing at the apple she was about to eat.   
  
"You shouldn't act so nasty towards everyone Bayleaf..." She took a nibble of the apple before returning back to her meal in front of her with a light sigh.   
  
The pokemon whipped her head off towards the side, now starring at Totodile who she shared the bench with. Her eyes where closed and her head was held high, she acted cold towards the one who held the most of thier trainer's affection. "Not towards everyone, towards you..." She said firmly, her eyes opening to look at the Croc who was laughing shortly after her statement. "What are you laughing at?"  
  
Suddenly a paw of the smaller pokemon was shoved into the tip of Bayleaf's muzzle, lightly smearing there. Totodile started to jump up and down, laughing in her own bliss. "You got a booger in yer nose!" She moved her paw and started to laugh harder, holding her stomach before falling on her back, rolling around the bench.   
  
Bayleaf's embarassment grew as the pokemon gathered at the table started to laugh, even Pikachu. The bridge of her muzzle turned a deep red before she scooted back from the bench with her head lowered slightly. "Its not funny!" She suddenly stormed off, her eyes brimming with burning tears from her embarassment.   
  
Pikachu stopped laughing, putting her apple down and jumped on top of the table to see where Bayleaf was going. Over towards the direction of the Pokemon center at the begging of the Camp. She frowned slightly and looked around, the table was silenced when she stopped laughing, since they all looked up to Pikachu as a leader (no pun intended n.n).   
  
"I'll...be right back..." Finally she was able to choke it out before jumped down from the table and followed after Bayleaf. The mouse didn't have to run far, she seen that Bayleaf had stopped defensively at the edge of the trainer's camp with her head lightly lowered, that leaf outpointed towards the two intruders who tried to get in. "What's going on?" Pikachu didn't catch sight of Meowth who was holding a Pokemon egg in his paws untill a moment later.   
  
"Ya gotta let us though!" Meowth seemed a little depserate in his voice, more pathetic then he wanted to make himself sound at the time. He held his paws around the egg, lightly rubbing its sides to help keep it warm.   
  
Bayleaf swished the leaf on her head around swiftly. "We ani't gotta let you do anything! You stole that egg from somewhere and we're going to take it back." She moved her long vine from the necklace of spices around her neck towards the large egg Meowth was holding.   
  
The vine was smacked away short of its goal by Orvile, who was hovering in a protective stance in front of the egg. "He didn't steal anything! I gave him that egg!"  
  
"You stole it!" Bayleaf was still in rage about being embarassed earlier at breakfast. Weather Meowth actually stole a pokemon egg or not, she was going to take her rage out on him. It filled her with a inner bliss to even be thinking like that at the moment, she moved to advance, but Pikachu cut her off. Before the mouse to get out a word, the side of that long ponytail-like leaf smacked her upside the head, knocking her into some bushes.   
  
Meowth cluched the egg he was holding as Bayleaf went into a charge towards him. Without Arbork and Weezing to back him up, he would have to fight to keep the egg safe himself.   
  
--------To Be continued.   
  
  
All kinds of reveiws are welcomed, this is the beta copy of the story, and I plan on inprooving on it before I actually start drawing the pages again. Go ahead and flame if you want, I don't care, just give me some insight. I've just started writting again after almost two years, so I need some encouragement. The next chapter will be up when I get back from class tommarow. I plan on writing a chapter a day. n.n 


End file.
